1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vending machines, and in particular, to a system and method for distributing condiments.
2. Related Art
Snack food items such as potato chips, corn chips, and pretzels are often dispensed in single-serving portions from vending machines. Such snack food items are typically consumed in the “as-dispensed” state. However, condiments (e.g., dip, salsa, ketchup, cheese) can significantly enhance the enjoyment of such snack food items. For example, potato chips are generally palatable when eaten straight from the bag. However, the same potato chips can seem much more delicious if consumed with a dip. This distinction can be important for vendors, since the better a snack food tastes, the more of that snack food consumers will purchase.
However, conventional methods for metering out snack food condiments are generally too uncontrolled or unnecessarily cumbersome. For example, condiments are commonly provided as “self-serve” items. FIG. 1 shows a standard snack food vending machine 110 from which consumers can purchase various types of snack foods 180(A), 180(B), and 180(C), visible through a window 112. A consumer inserts cash and selects one of the snack foods via a payment/selection interface 111, and an appropriate snack food package is dispensed via dispensing slot 112.
To increase consumer enjoyment of the snack food items from vending machine 110, a basket 180 of condiment packets 190 is placed next to vending machine 110. Consumers can use the condiments in condiment packets 190 to flavor their purchased snack foods. This type of “self-serve” condiment access is also common in fast food restaurants, where customers pump their own ketchup or mustard from tubs in the eating or waiting area of the restaurant.
The main benefit of self-serve condiment access is the ease with which such access can be provided. A container full of condiment packets can be placed next to existing vending machines or around fast food dining areas. Unfortunately, this type of condiment self-service is inherently wasteful, as consumers will inevitably take more of the condiment packets than they need, and non-consumers may simply take condiment packets without purchasing any associated food item.
Some fast food restaurants attempt to limit this waste by having the restaurant staff hand out condiment packets with orders. While this approach can reduce the waste associated with self serve containers and pumps, it also adds another burden to busy restaurant employees. In addition, substantial wastage may still occur, as employees simply distribute handfuls of condiment packets, rather than going through the trouble of determining how much of a condiment a particular customer really needs.
In addition, a problem associated with all conventional condiment distribution methods is that actual demand and usage can only be tracked in a very limited manner. A vendor can keep track of how many times a condiment packet container must be refilled, but cannot accurately determine how quickly the container is emptied. Similarly, the manager of a fast food restaurant can see when the condiment packets must be re-ordered, but cannot easily determine how much more popular one condiment flavor is over another.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a condiment dispensing system that provides efficient condiment distribution while minimizing waste.